Beautiful Lie
by LolaCherryColaGirl
Summary: Lily and Snape sitting together after the Marauders have tormented Snape once again, she want's to tell him it will be fine but it would be a beautiful lie. Based upon the lyrics of Beautiful Lie by Amy Studt. Oneshot. Please R&R!


Disclaimer: I do not own either Harry Potter or the lyrics of Beautiful Lie with Amy Studt.

Beautiful Lie

The Marauders of Hogwarts walked away laughing after once again tormenting Severus Snape, leaving him lying in the mud Sirius Black cruelly had pushed him into after James Potter had embarrased in front of, amongst many others, a certain redhead Lily Evans who James claimed to be in love with.

Lily didn't share those feelings though, in fact she felt the exact opposite of them towards James who she, if it was absolutely necessary only mentioned as 'Potter' al though sometimes it was 'The Idiot'. Ironiclly enough for James his and his friends tormenting of Snape was a large reason as to why Lily disliked all four of them so strongly.

Lily had fled the scene of embarrasment in anger, James had asked her out while making Snape do a ballet, and now sat by the largest tree close to the lake of Hogwarts. She knew Snape would soon come to her. He always did. They had an odd form of a friendship.

And quite right she was, Snape walked towards her his head bent over in either embarrasment or fury or maybe both. _"There's a sadness that they don't see, when you come to me, with your sorrows." _Lily thought as Snape sat down besided her on their usual spot.

She knew he wouldn't cry. It wasn't enough for him to cry, 'cause he didn't know why it still hurts after so many years so no, Snape did not cry. He had in the past... Not just because of the Marauders torture but also because his past was filled with lies. Cruel lies. Dangerous lies.

Snapes father had always told him he would grow up and become a Dark Wizard. Snape begged that he was wrong, that he was lying.

Lily shot the dark figure beside her a pityfull look. She didn't care about his large nose or the fact that his long black hair did indeed look greasy. It sometimes hurt her that he had to pretend like he barely knew her and despised her in public because of his father, but deep down she didn't care. She was just sad because she knew whatever she did, she wouldn't be able to help her friend. Since he stayed silent, starring at the grass, Lily opened her mouth to speak thinking of the many times they had been sitting under the exact same tree "I know we've been here a thousand times, with your past full of lies it's still there, a constant struggle to find yourself" She paused and sighed because of her next words "But I know that I can't help at all, no."

Snape raised his head, his black eyes finding her emerald ones glinting from withheld tears over the injustice in the world. Lily knew the only thing that helped Snape through all that he had to go through every day was his admirable pride. But for once Lily was wrong, her friendship mean just as much to him and was just as helpfull to him as his, sometimes stubborn, pride.

Lily placed a hand on his cold cheek "You don't have nothing but pride to keep you alive, I can say it will be fine... but it's a beautiful lie." Snape shivered lightly from the warmt of her caring hand, but he still stayed quiet just savoring this moment spent with his friend. Lily's eyes turned desperate because of his silence "So please don't leave it all up to me." she begged.

A small smile was tugging at the corner of his mouth as he said "Of course not." They shared a moment of blissfull peace before the growling laughter of some of the Marauders reached their hidingplace and Snapes smile turned bitter. Lily cringed from the change, she wanted him to be happy for once. Softly she spoke "I see the way they talk with you, they're always trying to prove, that they are better." Snape often ran away, and stayed alone after the attacks of his bullies, but Lily wanted him to understand that he didn't have to, she continued with her soft voice "You run away 'cause you can't take the way, the way they make you feel. Another self-ache behind locked doors, but then nobody knows that something's wrong." She finished to make her point.

Snape moved his gaze from her to the lake's dark blue and some places black colors. He could hear her next words fine anyway though "You made a cage that you cannot break, I tried... But I can't help at all." he heard the sadness in her voice and a desperate voice inside of him screamed _"Doesn't she know this is helping. Just sitting with her is helping." _ Snape ran a frustrated hand through the grass. He could've just told her.

Lily noticed the frustration and thought of the words she wanted to say to him _"I can feel you, I can heal you, I can help you." _but it was all just a beautiful lie, lost in silence, trapped by violence.

It was time for them to get back to class. They got up and took different paths back to the school, as they would later take different paths in life, and they would again lie about being friends.

But it was a beautiful lie.

A/N: So yeah this is a fic based on the song lyrics for Beautiful Lie sung by Amy Studt. It might make more sense if you know or hear the song while reading, but yeah. Please do review and tell me your thoughts about this. I will reply to anyone who reviews, and they make me so happy. Oh yes and I've never written this shipping before so, tell me if I did good or bad?

X X X LolaCherryColaGirl


End file.
